Buzzard
The Nagasaki Buzzard is a small unarmed counterpart of the Buzzard Attack Chopper featured in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Buzzard features in Grand Theft Auto V, again being based on the which is based on the Hughes OH-6. It is no longer considered to be illegal. The attack variant from TBoGT is now known as Buzzard Attack Chopper and the weaponless variant is simply Buzzard. Sometime between 2008 and 2013, Nagasaki mass produced the Buzzard, where it entered service with the FIB, NOOSE, IAA, Military and Merryweather. At the same time, the LSPD employs unarmed Buzzards for patrol purposes, while leaving the widely used Police Maverick for offensive purposes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buzzard handles similarly to how its armed variant did in TBOGT as well as GTA V; being a very fast helicopter and nimble handling. The helicopter is now more stable that the TBOGT armed variant, as well as being able to yaw and pitch much quicker. Its incline and decline speeds remain about the same. It performs identical to the Buzzard Attack Chopper, albeit lacking the weaponry onboard. Additional players on the sides of the helicopter or within the cockpit may still use their own weapons. Notable Owners *NOOSE *LSPD (pilot) Image Gallery Buzzard-GTAV-Front.png|An unarmed Buzzard in Grand Theft Auto V. Buzzard-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buzzard on the Rockstar Games Social Club. spotlight buzzard.jpg|NPC-controlled unarmed Buzzard in GTA V, equipped with a Police Maverick spotlight. Variants Buzzard Attack Chopper While the "Buzzard" is introduced after the original "Buzzard Attack Chopper", the Buzzard Attack Chopper serves as the armed variant of the Buzzard. It features miniguns and missiles mounted on its side. BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|The Buzzard Attack Chopper in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It may spawn in South Los Santos, Rancho, Davis Avenue, or on top of the LSPD building next to the Towing Impound Lot. *Can be found on the LSPD Station in Mission Row, although once on the roof, the player will get a 3 star wanted level. *Can be found on the LSPD Station in Rancho. Sometimes a Police Maverick spawn at the same spot. *Can be seen acting as a Police Patrol Helicopter flying around the city. *Versions equipped with a Police Maverick spotlight can be found (rarely though) late at night, flown by NPCs over the Davis & Strawberry districts (near the Grove Street Garage). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely seen flying north up the Los Santos Storm Drain. *Sometimes found on top of police stations. Trivia General * The name "Buzzard" may be a reference to Buzzard 1, a named Police Maverick helicopter from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission, "Reuniting the Families". * The name may also be a reference to the AH/MH-6 Little Bird Attack Helicopter, as a Buzzard is a type of Bird. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, NPC controlled unarmed versions sometimes appear late at night, flying low over Davis and Strawberry districts. They possess a Police Maverick spotlight, similar to the unique White Frogger seen in The Bureau Raid. * Strangely, if the player gains a wanted level near an unarmed Buzzard patrolling the city, it will start to chase the player. If the player enters the cinematic camera, until it shows a mounted camera on the helicopter, pistol shots can be heard from the Buzzard, as if the pilot or a co-pilot is able to shoot whilst piloting. * The Buzzard in GTA V has a search light, like the Frogger, Maverick and Police Maverick. However, if somehow turned on, it will glitch and face upwards. See Also *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Attack variant appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony dubbed as "Buzzard", which returns to GTA V, renamed "Buzzard Attack Chopper". *Buzzard 1 - A police helicopter with a similar name. Navigation }} de:Buzzard es:Buzzard fi:Buzzard fr:Buzzard nl:Buzzard pl:Buzzard pt:Buzzard ru:Buzzard Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft